It's All Over For You
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Summary: "You didn't keep your promise." A final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. [A/N] Inspired by Three Days Grace song: 'It's all over for you'


**It's All Over For You**

A Naruto fanfic

Summary: a final battle bettwen Naruto and Sasuke.

[A/N] Inspired by Three Days Grace song: 'It's all over for you'

----------------------------------------

It's ironic that this should be where their final battle was to take place. the place where everything started. the place that held one of their worst memories.

No, it's not the Forest of Death, believe it or not; it's the Valley of the End. The place where the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara battled so long ago.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

It was the same place where the sixth Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke would now have THEIR final battle.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, no longer the child he use to be, now a mature man at the age of 19.

Uchiha Sasuke, Akatsuki member, darker and more powerful then he use to be, also 19.

This would be the last battle, both of them knew it. Here, there bonds were first broken when Sasuke left, now... now one of them would die. It truly deserves it's name.

Both were fighting for their lives, they knew that capture equaled death, and therefore not an option.

Naruto knew that if Sasuke captured him the Akatsuki would have the Kyuubi.

Sasuke knew that if Naruto captured him he would be executed.

No, capture was NOT an option.

The two stood across from each other. Sasuke on Madara's head, Naruto on the first Hokages'.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto's eyes bled to red, his pupils slitting.

Sasuke unshealthed his sword; naruto took out his brass knuckles (like Asuma's) and focused his chakra to them.

Sasuke jumped at Naruto and aimed his sword down towards Naruto's head. Naruto crossed his chakura blades above his head, catching Sasuke's sword.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

Naruto smiled grimly. "I promised Sakura that I'd bring you back." He pushed away. "I know I can't keep my promise. Your stronger then I am. You always have been."

Naruto's brass knuckles fell to the ground.

_CLANK! CLANK!_

The sound echoed off the stones.

Naruto fell to his knees.

"Take me to the Akatsuki." He hissed.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

He stopped in front of the kneeling man.

"What happened to _Naruto_?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"He died." Naruto hissed as he jumped up and shoved his hand through Sasuke's chest.

At the same time, however, Sasuke had pierced Naruto's heart with his blade.

"You didn't keed your promise." Sasuke coughed.

Naruto smiled. "Yes I did. Your going back to Konoha."

A group of people laded in a circle around the two.

Naruto saw that they were Konoha-nin. He smiled softly and with the last of his strength he pulled towards Sasuke. "It's all over for you." He said. Darkness over took him.

Sasuke heard Naruto's words, then felt him die. How the blonde had died before him, when his attack had destroyed his heart and lungs, Sasuke would never know.

He looked down at Naruto.

'It was over for me when Itachi killed my clan.' Was his last thought before he too, fell into darkness.

--------------------

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto was.... dead....

Tears streamed down her face. She should be at his funeral, but she couldn't face it. He was her best friend, no more then that her brother.

He had fullfilled his promise, that's what Kakashi said he said.

Sasuke was back in Konoha, even if he was dead.

He had been burried with the other Uchiha's.

"NARUTO!" She cried.


End file.
